Annie
by kormaqueen
Summary: A story of Annie Cresta's life, which begins the day that her brother's best friend Finnick Odair is reaped in The 65TH Annual Hunger Games, and ends after the ending of Suzanne Collins's novel, Mockingjay. Please note: Suzanne Collins has nothing to do with this, and this is my own story merely based on her novels. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_: Hey guys, I'm Han (kormaqueen). This is Annie Cresta's story through my eyes, from the time whem Finnick goes into the Games, to a little after the ending of Mockingjay. I hope you guys like it. Check out my other story too, called "Spark of Glory" (the Games through Marvel/Glimmer's POV), a collaboration with my friend Stanley (stnaley). Please rate and review, this is my first individual story :) Thanks, enjoy!**

**Han**

* * *

"Annie?" My father's words cut through my thoughts as I brushed my hair. I stared at my reflection for a while, taking in my long, dark, wavy hair and my dark green eyes, filled with an emotion I couldn't place. I pulled my fingers through my hair, making sure there were no knots left from running out on the windy beach with Jamie and Finnick earlier that morning.

"Coming, dad." I put the hairbrush on the counter and walked downstairs. I had just sat down at the table when I heard Jamie running down the stairs and whack me across the head. I yelled and Jamie only replied "Today is reaping day, Annie. HURRY UP."

I'm only ten. But Jamie is fourteen, and so is Finnick. Finnick is Jamie's best friend, but he is my friend too. Jamie doesn't let me say I'm his friend because Finnick is _his_ friend, and not mine, and I should stop trying to be Finn's friend. But Finnick always stands up for me and says I'm allowed to go to the beach with them.

I'm worried for Jamie, even though he's really good in Training. I'm not very good with any of the weapons, but I have two years left to learn, I guess. Jamie told me last year that he was confident that even if he did get reaped, he'd win. But I know he lied to me, because the night he told me that, I walked past his bedroom and he was crying. The next day was Reaping Day, and he was fine.

"ANNIE, STOP IGNORING ME. GET UP!" I snapped out of my daydream and quickly scoffed down the rest of my seaweed wraps and rice. I ran upstairs and flung the wardrobe open, only to find my father had already laid out my Reaping dress on my bed. I muttered a "thank you" and quickly put it on. It was a small, green and blue plaid dress, to symbolise the beautiful seas of District 4. I loved home.

I placed my blue flats onto my small feet and brushed down my hair again, leaving it loose for the Reaping. I won't be in the possible Tribute section, but I still like to look nice whenever I go out. I ran down the stairs to find that Finn and his parents were already downstairs, waiting for me to come so we could all go to the square together.

"Hi, Annie. You look nice." Finnick grinned at me as Jamie glared at me from behind him. "Thank you Finnick, so do you." I mumbled, not sure he could hear me. He winked at me, drawing my full attention to his pretty, sea green eyes. I smiled back, and he tousled his blond hair, making it messier than it already was. "Let's go guys!" Finnick cried, "We have a Reaping to go to!" He and Jamie cheered as if the Reaping wasn't scary, but I saw Jamie quickly glance at me and shake his head, telling me not to say anything about his never-ending fear of this day.

I turned to my father and as he took my hand, I asked him to kneel down so he could hear me. "Dad, are Jamie and Finnick going to be okay?" He froze for a few seconds, and then turned so we were at the same eye level. He flattened out my dress and smiled at me, and a single tear fell from his bright green eyes.

"I don't know, Annie. All we can hope is that this year, the odds are in our favour." He smiled again at me and beckoned for me to start walking. My father locked the door after we had both walked out, as we were the last to leave. I nodded to him, telling him I was ready. Then, we walked to the square to find out which two children were being sent to their imminent deaths this year.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** Hey guys! Han again. Thanks for the positive reviews so far, I hope you enjoy chapter two :) Keep reviewing! Thanks. **

**Han**

* * *

As we slowly walked to the square, we passed many families. We walked slowly because we were slightly early for the Reaping, and we didn't want to stay in the square for longer than we needed to. Of course, Finnick and Jamie wanted to get there quickly, to impress all of their friends by showing them how confident they were. With each of their laughs, I grew more and more nervous for my brother and my brother's best friend.

"Annie! Hey!" I turned slowly to find that my best friend Stanley was waving from afar. I grinned at him and gave him a small wave, and he rushed towards me and hugged me tightly. Stanley's in my class at school, so he's ten like me. He then greeted my father, who vaguely smiled at him, more focused on something in the distance.

"My family is already at the square, but I stayed behind a while to find some shells…in case someone I know, um, is reaped." I stare at him, not sure what to think of the fact that he's already collected tokens in case someone he knows is reaped in the Games. I don't reply but merely glance at him again, and stare at his watery blue eyes and messy dark hair.

"Jamie. JAMIE. Annie, Stanley and I will be in the Family Sections. I want you to return to us as soon as the Reaping is over, then we can go back home quickly."

"Unless I get reaped, that is." Jamie stares at me with a solemn expression, and I slowly digest his words and as the realisation spreads across my face, I feel myself freeze with my eyes carefully placed on his. Jamie rushes over to me and picks me up; not letting me go until a Peacekeeper violently drops me on the floor and drags Jamie to the signing in area. My lip quivers but I make sure that not one tear escapes my eyes.

Stanley reaches his hand out to me, and I take it, silently walking into the watching area with my father. As soon as all of the parents and children too young to be reaped are seated, the mayor of our district walks up to the podium, dressed in a washed out blue suit, with a green tie. He clears his throat and speaks clearly into the microphone, repeating the Treaty of the Treason, and explaining the History of The Dark Days. I tune out because we've learnt all of this in school, and every month we are forced to listen to the same lecture reminding us that we are forever in the Capitol's debt. A ten year old wouldn't know this, but even the six year olds in our district do.

I start dreaming about the soft sands on the beach, how dearly I would love to sink my hands into the sand and curl my toes around the silky, soft grains of sand. I would then walk into the deep, blue green water, and float on my back, staring into the skies as I drifted, slowly, away to the middle of the sea. Then I would swim back, occasionally putting my head underwater, immersing myself fully in the magical kingdom that is the Sea. I would see all the colourful sea creatures as the somehow smile at me.

Then a shark slowly glides up to me and smiles sadly. He then says to me, "Annie, wake up darling. The Reaping is beginning." I realise what he says, as he opens his mouth and swallows me whole, and I jump with a wake.

Then I realise that the voice was my father's, and he was the one waking me. I avert my gaze from my father and glance at the podium, only to see a strange creature is upon it, screeching to the audience how much it loves our district. I then realise that this creature is what daddy calls, a Capitol Freak. I mustn't say that to anyone though. The Freak introduces himself as Dolphee Darkstorm. He is dressed in a fish costume, coloured in blue, green, pink and grey in places. He has…gills…on his neck, and big, puffy, green lips to look fishy. His eyes are abnormally large and never blink, and his skin is disgusting, it looks like there are…fish scales all over him. I widen my eyes at this disgusting man, is he trying to symbolise the beauty of the seas by looking like this?

My gaze is yet again averted from his face, as he screeches into the microphone "Ladies first. Which of you lucky children will swim up to the podium to claim the victory and glory, that I'm sure, will belong to District Four this year?" He shuffles awkwardly to the glass ball and places his hands in. Then, as he spreads his fingers out, I see his fingers are webbed. Disgusting.

He retrieves a single piece of paper and shuffles back to the microphone. He then clears his throat. He unravels the piece of paper and reads out "Gemma Sharkey." Not a sound is made when a burly, older girl strides up onto stage and stares at the cameras, not showing any emotion at all. Dolphee attempts to hug her, but she shoves him away. He stumbles and glares at her, and then proceeds to the microphone again.

"Gentlemen next, of course!" He giggles and shuffles to the ball, and extends his fingers to retrieve the piece of paper. My heart stops as I stare at him, and he winks at the crowd, and I see the most peculiar evil glint in his eye. He seems to be staring at me, as he smirks. My eyes widen as I look for Jamie in the crowd, who is as well, staring at me. I stare at him until the name is spoken into the microphone by Dolphee Darkstorm.

"Jamie Cresta!" Both mine and Jamie's eyes widen in fear, and as I attempt to rush towards him, Stanley holds me back screaming at me, "IT'S DONE ANNIE. IT'S DONE." I scream and yell and push Stanley off, only to be shoved yet again onto the floor by the same Peacekeeper that did before. He held tightly to my hand and grimaced creepily at me, as Jamie slowly walked up stage to his death.

"Stop! I volunteer!" If I couldn't recognise the voice, there was no mistaking the tall figure that ran up on stage, with the messy, blond hair and sparkling sea green eyes. He finds me with the Peacekeeper and speaks clearly into the microphone, "I volunteer as tribute."

He just saved my brother's life.

Finnick.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Sorry for the delay guys! I was away on a trip. Enjoy! Please rate and review.

* * *

My grip on Stanley's fingers is tight, constricting. I am staring at my brother's best friend, perched on stage, unable to say any words. I can vaguely hear my father whispering urgently to me, trying to help me out of my nightmare, but I refuse and ignore his words. I proceed to avert my gaze from Finnick to my brother, who has just started to cry.

Jamie strides towards Finnick and they stare at each other for a while, and without any warning, break into a massive hug. They do not let go of each other until the Peacekeepers rip them apart. Dolphee is tearing up and muttering into the microphone about how emotional this whole ordeal is. I could slap the creature.

Finnick and the girl, Gemma Sharkey are ushered into the Justice Building and Jamie is shoved off the stage. He runs towards me and his gentle touch on my face is the thing that wakes me from my possession. I stare at him, no emotions revealed, not knowing what to say. He looks at me with a curious look, almost urgent, and I understand immediately that he being reaped was no accident.

He looks at my father sheepishly and my father pats him on the back and mutters an "It's okay Jamie. Not your fault." Stanley does not dare to even glance at Jamie once. He mumbles a word of goodbye to me, forcing me to release my grip on him, smiles weakly at me and runs off to his sister.

We walk slowly to the Justice Building, and are joined by the Odairs. They nod curtly at my father, smile tightly at me and ignore Jamie altogether. Naturally. The Peacekeeper allows us into the Building and orders us to wait outside Finnick's compartment. I wonder what I will say to him. I have no token for my brother's saviour.

The female Peacekeeper standing guard outside Finnick's door clears her throat, but does not signal us to walk in yet. She turns her eyes from the opposite door and straight into my doors. I am staring into dark, cold black eyes as she stares me down, belittling me and making me squirm. She narrows her eyes but then shifts her machine gun slightly to face my father. I am bewildered by this, but more relieved that she did not shoot. She grunts at the Odairs and allows them to enter the room, but forces our family to wait outside. She walks over to my brother and removes the glass covering her face.

She edges closer to him and places her cracked lips at his ear, and whispers to him loud enough for us all to hear, "Young Cresta, I think you will find that your father is at fault for today's reaping results." She presses a button on her sleeve and the glass covers her face yet again. She returns her eyes back to me, but I only see that for a moment because I am staring at my father.

I have no words to say to my father. I stare at him, and remember how quiet he was this morning, and how he tried to wake me from my nightmare at the reaping, how he whispered an apology to me, when I had ignored him.

Jamie is speechless, and the Peacekeeper grins at both Jamie and I slyly, and brings the Odairs out of the room. A teary Mrs Odair grips her husband's hand as he comforts her, telling her that Finnick will be fine and he has the power to win. The Peacekeeper ushers them out of the Justice Building and returns to allow us to enter Finnick's compartment.

I push the door open and rush into Finnick's arms, saying nothing, merely listening to the steady beat of his heart. I look up and I see his beautiful sea green eyes grinning into mine. A single tear escapes my eye and he gently wipes it away with his soft finger. He holds my shoulder and says, "Annie, honey, I'm going to win." He gently moves me to the bench and walks to Jamie. They shake hands and hug, and Jamie says,

"Thank you Finnick. Please try to win. We'll try and get as much money as we can to sponsor you, okay?" Finnick nods and smiles at Jamie, and walks slowly to my father, and shakes his hand.

"Mr Cresta, do not blame yourself. I can do this. I'm going to win." My father denies this and says that it is his fault, increasing the curiosity in my mind. I ask him what he did.

"Annie, when Mr Odair and I went fishing last week, we discussed the Hunger Games. We told each other how much we detested it. Annie, my sister was killed in the Games, by her own district tribute. She was killed while wading through the river in the arena; he struck a spear through her heart without realising it was her."

"You and Mr Odair were tracked? The Capitol heard what you said at the streams and got angry when you told him about your loss?" My father drily laughed and proceeded to say, "Annie, the Capitol cannot handle a word against them. Anything is seen as rebellion, so that person is tortured. They can probably hear me now. Hello, Snow."

The realisation swept over me and I realised that Finnick entering the arena wasn't an accident either. "Finnick, why did you volunteer for Jamie?" He stared at me for a while, emotions flickering in those beautiful eyes of his.

"Because I know Jamie isn't one for the arena." Jamie stared at his feet, feeling more sheepish than ever, as the Peacekeeper walked in and dragged us out of the room. She shouted at us, telling us that our three minutes were up, and dragged Jamie and I by our collars and out of the room. Another Peacekeeper came for us, and this confused me, seeing as we weren't putting up a struggle.

Then I realised, the Peacekeeper wasn't here to drag us out for the room. He was here to drag my father away to the Capitol. He whacked my father's head with a sharp metal object, instantly forcing my father into a state of unconsciousness. He grinned evilly at us and whisked him away. My guardian, my protector.

My father.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **_Hey guys it's Han :) Hope you're enjoying Annie so far, because I'm really having fun writing it. Please rate and review, and of course feel free to give me constructive criticism or praise. Thank you all for supporting me. Enjoy!_

* * *

The Peacekeeper orders us out of the Justice Building. She pushes us onto the steps that led to the door, and I fall on to the concrete slab, grazing my elbow.

"Mm, that hurt." I brush it away and stare at my brother, who has obviously been trying to suppress tears, at least until we get home. He stands up and stiffly reaches his arm out to me, to help me up. I grab his hand and am pulled up, a little too strongly for my liking. We walk slowly towards the beach.

We refuse to speak of our father to each other. I knock a few shells out of my way, and am slowly calmed down by the gentle noises of the waves crashing on the sand nearby. I realise that Jamie has not released his grip on my hand, but has tightened it considerably, squeezing my hand and causing me a slight pain.

"Jamie, let go of my hand." He grunts an apology and wanders towards the sea, where he dips his toe in the ocean and swirls it around, creating swirls and patterns in the water. I sit on the sand, clenching my fists around the soft grains of it, and letting it spill onto the beach, quietly observing the tiny particles of sediment falling and hiding in camouflage behind its brothers.

"Annie, do Mr and Mrs Odair hate us?" I stay silent for a while, not knowing what to answer. I tell him the truth. "No, but they do resent your friendship with Finnick. If you weren't such close friends, he would have never volunteered. It's not your fault. Finnick was only protecting you, Jamie." He nods slightly, returning to his game of throwing flat rocks into the sea, watching them bounce on the waves.

I lay back on the sand, immersing myself in the sun, and drowning myself in dreams and nightmares that have longed to enter my brain since the night before.

I am troubled by images of Finnick and my father dead in the hands of the Capitol, and am haunted by unthinkable and impossible ideas of Finnick beating my father, threatening to kill him for muttering words against the Capitol. My father is screaming at Finnick, calling him a muttation. I do not know what that means.

Then, I am visited by a younger, healthier version of my father, whose grin is seen by my own eyes so often in Jamie. He tells me that he is safe, and Finnick is coming home today. Finnick has just won his Games and is coming home to me. Then my father is telling me to wake up, because we have to get home. Wake up, because the tide is getting higher. Wake up Annie, wake up.

I am being shaken, by my dead father, by my dead Finnick, by my dead brother. They are screaming and yelling and shouting at me to wake up, because they are coming, the Capitol is coming and will kill us. I wake up abruptly, staring into the eyes of my still alive brother.

"Annie, you were paralysed in your sleep again. The tide is getting higher, you could have been drowned." He ignores my protests about being able to swim and continues to say, "You were frozen, you couldn't have started swimming in your sleep. Stand up now, we have to get home."

I mutely nod and take his hand, and walk slowly to our home. We do live in a nice house, I cannot deny. But the houses belonging to our victors are much nicer. Our steps leading up to the porch are decorated in sand and shells, as is the welcome mat. We are one of the few families better off than the rest of the district. I see that Jamie has sat himself down on our father's fireplace chair, and I settle down on my late mother's.

I voice the question that is on both of our minds. "Jamie, what's going to happen to father?" He stares into the empty fireplace, ready to be lit with the coals from District 12, and slowly turns his gaze towards me. I am desperately trying to read his eyes, find out what he's thinking, but he has bottled himself up. Just like he did when our mother died.

"I don't know. I hope he comes back." I have nothing to say. There is a long pause, which is destroyed when Jamie stars talking about Finnick. "Finnick will win. He's strong, he's great in training and he can wield a trident excellently. He can win. Can't he, Annie? Can't he?"

I stare at my brother, and quietly say the only thing that has ventured into my mind. "I've never seen a trident in the arena before." Jamie scowls and shouts things at me, how I'm too young to even know anything about the Games, how I'm stupid and I should never doubt Finnick, how I will never be normal. He screams that I'm a freak because I can never concentrate on anything, and what will I do if I am reaped in the Games?

I start crying. It's not my fault that Finnick volunteered to save Jamie. Not my fault that I can never concentrate on anything without immediately wandering into my dream world. Not my fault that I'm not normal. I run to my room and flunk myself onto my soft mattress.

I'm lying there on my bed, for minutes, hours, days, I don't know. I am awoken by the sounds of our television in the next room. I rub my eyes and wander to the room and see that Jamie is there, watching the screen intently, no doubt waiting for Finnick to appear. The Capitol attendant is speaking to the camera, telling the citizens of Panem that the tributes have arrived in the Capitol. They replay the reapings of each district.

District 1 has many volunteers, and after a lot of fighting, a final two tributes have sauntered their way onto the stage. The girl is small with mean blue eyes, but she obviously volunteered because she has some skills. The boy is muscly and has gentler eyes; however his gait is arrogant and conceited. District 2 again, has two volunteers. The girl is tall, lean and sly looking, whereas the boy just oozes pure strength. District 3 only offers up two weedy looking kids.

Our District is shown next, how Gemma was reaped and how Finnick volunteered. District 5 and 6 look like the usual, killed-at-bloodbath tributes. District 7 looks tougher this year, bringing up a small, evil looking boy as a volunteer, and a sturdy looking girl who seems able to hold and effectively use an axe. They are from the lumber district, I guess. District 8 brings up snivelling, crying kids. That's something that won't get you sponsors.

District 9 appears and a small twelve year old girl is reaped, much to the dismay of her wailing siblings. The boy is a volunteer, and has a certain determined look about him which symbolises his desire to win. He might even be a Career. I just about catch his name, Alex something. Finnick better keep a look out for him, he looks strong.

District 10 and 11 show no surprises, wielding four weak looking tributes. As does 12, the poorest of our districts. The girl has this certain attitude about her, like she shouldn't be crossed, ever. The boy looks weak and starving. Luckily, there won't be any competition so hopefully Finnick can get into the Careers and win.

I am relieved by this thought as Claudius Templesmith screams his delight at the delightful and wonderful tributes chosen this year. Images are shown of all the tributes arriving at the Capitol. The image of Finnick, grinning and winking at the crowds is shown, and we can see the excitement he is conjuring with his charm and good looks. I have an uncomfortable feeling inside of me, and I suddenly feel like Finnick shouldn't be doing that, winking at the crowds and pretending he likes the Capitol. Because he doesn't. Because he shouldn't.

I can hear the Capitol screaming his name, and the screams are covered up as Claudius exclaims, "Well, I certainly can't wait for the Opening Ceremonies! Can you?" He winks and the screen goes blank, and the seal of the Capitol is stamped onto our television.

I look at Jamie and sigh. "Go to bed, Annie." I nod, because that's all he can say to me after seeing Finnick enjoying himself so openly in the Capitol. What if it's the last time he ever enjoys himself?

I cry myself to sleep that night. Dreaming of Finnick and the horrors that await him in The 65th Annual Hunger Games.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: _So sorry for the delay, guys! I had no access to a computer. Hope you enjoy Chapter 5! Please rate and review! :)

* * *

I wake the next morning to Jamie's voice, telling me that he has breakfast ready for me. I trudge down the stairs, rubbing my eyes and coughing. Jamie has prepared a nice mix of seaweed tinted bread and oyster flesh, with coconut water as a drink. I smile and cough some more.

"Annie? Are you okay? Why are you coughing?" I nod, and tell him that I am fine. I proceed to munch slowly on my bread, occasionally picking up an oyster and sucking out the flesh, licking my lips.

We are both thinking the same thing. How different Finnick was. At home, he is a sweet, loving, kind and gentle boy. But in the Capitol, he has turned into a… seducer. It's odd. It makes me feel weird, unwanted. He winks at all the Capitol freaks, sending them into frenzy, and stands much too close to many of the Capitol women for my liking. I only feel this way because he's like my brother. Nothing more. We are also thinking of our father, unconscious and beaten. Is he alive? I decide to tackle the slightly easier topic.

"Jamie, why did Finnick act like that?" His voice turns harsh, so different from the voice he used with me just moments to go. "Annie, are you stupid? He's obviously trying to get sponsors. He isn't even like that. Why don't you leave him alone? He has enough problems without having to deal with you worrying about him. Piss off and go upstairs." I hang my head in defeat and cough some more. But this time, I coughed blood.

The blood splattered the bread, and Jamie saw it. His eyes widened in fear and he ran out of the house, shortly bringing in the healer of our District, Hunter Ebbing. Hunter is an old, toothless man, who wears nothing but a white vest and khaki shorts. He slowly walks over, places a hand on my forehead, and shakes his head.

He slowly closes my lids, therefore forcing me to sleep.

When I wake up, I am in my bedroom. There is a foul odour in my room, and I gag immediately. Jamie's hand is clenched around mine, and he quickly informs me of what happened.

I had a dangerous illness coming, and it was progressively getting worse by the minute. Hunter was telling Jamie that I probably had an ancient disease called tuberculosis. I was lucky that Jamie had come to me as soon as possible. Hunter had left, and had ordered me not to move from my bed for days, consuming only water and the foul-smelling medicine.

I sighed, not even thinking of the consequences of me being sick. I was only thinking of my father and Finnick. My father, who was probably dead. Finnick, who probably wouldn't come out alive. Jamie slightly pats my cheek and puts me to sleep immediately. The nightmares do not haunt me that night. A few days pass, the main routine being Jamie delivering my food, both of us intently watching the television for any updates from the Games.

I am awoken by Jamie's strained voice, telling me to come downstairs. He sounds odd. I walk to my bathroom and brush my teeth, humming the old sea voyage song usually sung when a funeral is occurring. To send the soul off peacefully. I do not know why I have started humming it; I just know that I have a very bad feeling about something. My gut feeling is fuelled even further with the awkwardness and tightness of Jamie's voice.

I walk cautiously down the stairs, not wanting to disturb Jamie, not while he's in this mood. I see that Jamie is not alone. Two Peacekeepers are at the door, holding a large bundle upright, covered with a pale green ragged cloth. I know immediately what lies underneath the cloth.

My father.

The female Peacekeeper removes her helmet, to reveal her very much familiar face. A creature inside me growls, and I am suddenly fuelled by anger. I stare her down until she speaks, ignoring my pale and sick-looking brother.

"Your father is a very bad man, little girl. Your brother seems to be just falling off the rails. Make sure he doesn't, girl, or he'll be in the same state as your father is now. Take him." Luckily, my reflexes are faster than Jamie's, and I catch my unconscious father before he falls to the ground. My eyes sharply dart to Jamie's, seeing that he is paling even further. The Peacekeeper carries on. "Remember, the Capitol does not tolerate rebels. The revenge we took was, of course, reaping your brother, thereby forcing little Finnick to take his place. That was for the Odair man. For your father? Unravel him when we're gone. Enjoy, girl."

I snarl at her as she leaves, followed by the second silent Peacekeeper. I am still clutching to my father. I cough lightly, and lay him on the couch in front of the television and gently remove the cloth. Jamie is standing and watching us, horrified, from the doorway.

The sight takes my breath away. My father is unconscious. He is beaten, bruised and almost at death's door. I look up to find comfort in Jamie, but he is gone. I am alone. I caress my dear father's face, clenching my jaw and refusing to die. The black and purple bruises cover his face. I remove his torn and bloody shirt, only to reveal a more horrifying sigh. My father's front is bloody, with many deep and dirty gashes. He is bruised and has obviously been beaten, hard. I do not want to see his back.

My grim thoughts are interrupted by a sound of panting and feet slapping the sand. I look up to see that Jamie has brought back Hunter. I move away. Hunter shoos us out of the room. Jamie obeys but I refuse to do his bidding. I am staring intently at the swiftness of Hunter's hand, the way he quickly applies medicine and massages my father's bruises. He injects a clear liquid, a medicine from the Capitol, he tells me, into my father's arm. The strained look on my father's face slightly relaxes into a half smile.

Hours pass. Hunter leaves the house, insisting that he is not to be paid because our father is a good man. I am left alone, staring at the unconscious, deformed body that is my father. I stand like this for minutes, hours, days, I do not know. All I do know is that Jamie has been insisting that I eat, drink and sleep, but I do not move. I cannot move.

More time passes, and Jamie finally faces his fears. He stands next to me, gripping my hand. He is murmuring something to me, but all I can catch is "too young", "torturing" and "sick", because I cannot focus on what Jamie is saying. I can only focus on my father's face. I can only focus on my father's eyes.

I can only focus on my father's bloodshot eyes. The same eyes that have opened from the pain of torture and the withdrawing effects of the medicine. He opens his drying mouth next and the only thing I can do is listen to the ear-splitting scream that sounds nothing like my father's voice, but is coming from his mouth all the same.

I collapse into Jamie's arms, unable to handle the rabid creature that my father has transformed into. I hear only one thing as I slip away from consciousness into unconsciousness. I hear Jamie whisper a single word. A word that wholly describes what the Capitol has done to my father.

"_Mutt."_


End file.
